La rencontre de Neal et June
by Nanthana14
Summary: J'avais envie d'écrire l'intégralité de la scène de la rencontre entre Neal et June. Dans la saison 5, Neal lui dit qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie, je pense que cette rencontre est très importante et que de manière général la relation maternelle qu'ils entretiennent tous les deux est un peu négligé par la série. J'espère que cela vous plaira...


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Parce que je pense que par moment la série n'utilise pas assez June et que je trouve que sa relation avec Neal est quelque chose de tendre et de maternelle. J'ai essayé d'imaginer le jour de leur rencontre en retraçant ce qu'on ne voit pas dans l'épisode pilote.**

 ** _La rencontre de Neal et June_**

Deux ans, cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Byron l'avait quitté, emporté par un cancer qui avait mis prêt d'un an à le terrasser. Deux ans que June vivait seule dans cette grande maison avec ses souvenirs. Il était temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour aller de l'avant. Elle devait trouver la force de se remettre à vivre pour ses deux filles, pour ses petits enfants, pour ses neveux et ses nièces et… pour elle-même. Aller mieux impliquait de faire un premier geste. Alors, elle ouvrit le dressing de sa chambre et sortit deux costumes et un chapeau qui avait appartenu à son cher et regretté époux. Si elle voulait avancer, elle devait faire un geste symbolique. Elle prit les vêtements, les mit dans des housses et, les costumes sous le bras, elle sortit d'un bon pas de chez elle. La mâtinée était fraiche mais elle n'allait pas loin. Il y avait une jolie friperie juste à deux pas. Si elle arrivait à vendre quelques affaires ayant appartenues à Byron, ce serai le début de la guérison et elle pourrait enfin se permettre de vivre à nouveau.

Neal avait été déposé dans un hôtel minable par Peter et maintenant, il se trouvait dans cette friperie avec seulement les 100 dollars qu'il avait sur lui en sortant de prison. Le jeune homme ne savait même pas si le FBI comptait le payer… Il fouillait dans les étagères sans grande conviction à la recherche de vêtements qui pourraient compléter sa maigre garde robe qu'il portait sur lui. Mais rien ne lui plaisait vraiment. Les vêtements étaient trop grands, rapiécés, mal coupés ou carrément pas son style. Pourtant, avec ce froid, il fallait qu'il trouve au moins un pull pour lui tenir chaud et un autre pantalon pour pouvoir se changer dans un premier temps. Mais rien ne lui plaisait vraiment. Tout était vraiment vieux, mal coupé ou pas en état.

La porte de la friperie s'ouvrit et June entra en portant les costumes. Elle s'approcha de la vendeuse en lui souriant.

\- Bonjour je suis venue vous donner ceci.

La vendeuse ouvrit l'une des housses et dit.

\- Des costumes.

\- Hum hum, répondit-elle en espérant qu'elle ne les trouve pas trop démodé pour sa friperie.

June laissait la vendeuse les regarder en détail quand une voix murmura dans son dos.

\- Ils sont magnifiques !

Surprise, June se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune brun d'une trentaine d'année aux grands yeux bleus qui la regardait en souriant et elle fut frapper par la franchise de son sourire et de sa remarque. Alors, elle lui rendit son sourire avant d'ajouter.

\- Ils étaient à mon défunt mari, Byron.

\- Oh… murmura le jeune homme visiblement touché pour elle et déjà presque à deux doigts de s'excuser pour lui avoir fait penser à se souvenir douloureux.

Alors June sourit et ajouta rapidement.

\- Il avait beaucoup de goût pour ce genre de chose.

\- Oh ! Puis-je ? Demanda le jeune homme.

La vendeuse lui tendit l'une des vestes.

\- Merci, murmura celui-ci en regardant la veste de plus prêt avant d'ajouter avec un air étonné. C'est un Devore !

\- Oui ! De Sy lui-même d'ailleurs, ajouta June. Il l'a gagné !

\- Gagner comment ? Demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

\- Après au beau tirage au Blackdoor, répondit June étonné qu'un si jeune homme s'intéresse à ses vieilles histoires et en connaisse autant sur cette époque.

\- Votre mari jouait au poker contre Sy Devore ! S'étonna le jeune homme admiratif.

\- Oui, je vous assure. Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

\- Non ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Si ! Lui répondit June amusé. Avant ça j'étais connu parce que j'allais souvent le voir. Et puis, à force, ils m'ont laissé m'asseoir à leur table pour jouer quelques mains…

Sans perdre une seconde de son histoire, le jeune homme retira sa veste en laine bouillie et enfila avec précaution la veste du costume pendant que June fini son récit.

\- Parce que… Je savais ce que je faisais… Et puis j'étais doué.

\- Hum ! Hum ! marmonna le jeune homme en fermant la veste.

\- Alors que Sy, ajouta June en riant. Sy n'était pas très bon au poker.

\- Hum ! Hum ! Continua d'encourager le jeune homme.

\- Par contre la mode, conclut June. Ça oui, il la maitrisait.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

June le détailla et fut étonné, voir même troublé par le fait que la veste lui allait aussi bien.

\- Oh ! Je crois que ça vous va ?

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour qu'elle regarde sa coupe de dos.

\- Oui, c'est parfait. On dirait qu'ils ont un peu vieilli mais… ça va…

En fait, June était réellement troublée. Ce costume semblait presque fait pour lui… Il lui allait si bien que de dos, elle avait presque eu l'impression de revoir la silhouette de son Byron. Le jeune homme se retourna de nouveau vers elle et demanda avec curiosité tout en souriant.

\- Qui d'autres était à la table ?

\- Vous parlez du Rad Pack ?

\- Oui…

\- Eh bien, dit June réellement ravie de se plonger dans ses vieux souvenirs. Il y avait Lechermann… Bien sûr Frank Sinatra à chaque fois qu'il venait en ville.

Tout en l'écoutant avec une réelle attention et un regard plein d'admiration, le jeune homme retira la veste et la tendit à la vendeuse en la remerciant tout en continuant de sourire.

\- Je pense que vous avez entendu parler des Trichersous. Mais disons que je n'y croyais pas, continua June. Pour moi ils jouaient la comédie. Je dois admettre que Dino avait un faible pour une bouteille de scotch. Il aimait ça presque autant que les jolies femmes !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et posa le chapeau sur sa tête d'un geste élégant avant de jouer avec, ce qui fit sourire June.

\- Ah ! Je suis contente que vous appréciiez ces vêtements. C'est ce que je voulais par-dessus tout ! Il m'en reste tout un dressing !

\- Tout un dressing ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air intrigué.

\- Hum ! hum ! Oui ! En fait c'est une chambre d'amis mais elle n'a pas servit depuis des années à part pour y ranger des affaires.

Le jeune homme posa le chapeau et prit la deuxième veste des mains de la vendeuse avant de l'enfiler. June le détailla et s'exclama.

\- Ah ! Byron adorait la porter quand il m'emmenait danser ! Il m'emmenait surtout dans ce club, le Blue Note.

\- Oh ! S'exclama le jeune homme qui visiblement en avait déjà entendu parler.

\- On y jouait du jazz. C'est à quelques pâtés de maisons. Le voisinage était… Disons plus sympathique qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Vous habitez prêt d'ici ?

\- Pas loin, répondit June en souriant franchement au jeune homme.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et la vieille dame le trouva de plus en plus charmant mais, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, elle remarqua aussi un éclair de tristesse au fond de ses grands yeux bleus malgré son grand sourire. Il ne semblait pas si heureux que ça et cela la peina sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'expliquer pourquoi. Le jeune homme se retourna vers la vendeuse et lui sourit en disant.

\- Je vais les prendre s'il vous plaît.

\- Pas de soucis monsieur.

Pendant toute sa discussion avec la vieille dame, Neal avait sourit. Non parce qu'il voulait l'arnaquer ou obtenir quelque chose d'elle, mais parce qu'il la trouvait charmante et que cette discussion était sa première vraie discussion depuis presque 5 ans. Pas de juges, pas d'avocats, pas de détenus… En plus, elle avait eu une vie incroyable et les costumes de son mari étaient magnifiques. Quand il lui demanda si elle habitait loin d'ici, c'était avant tout pour savoir si sa maison se trouvait dans son périmètre car, il aurait beaucoup aimé la revoir pour continuer leur discussion plus longuement. Neal était persuadé qu'elle avait encore pleins d'histoires fascinantes à raconter. Bon, il se serait mentit à lui-même si la perspective d'un dressing remplis de costumes comme ceux là ne l'avait pas non plus fortement intéressée. Peut-être pourrait-il acheter d'autres habits à la vieille dame pour compléter sa garde-robe au fil du temps ? Mais, pour le moment, il devait acheter ceux là et donc les négocier à un prix qui entrerait dans son budget. Alors, il se tourna vers la vendeuse et lui fit son plus beau sourire d'escroc en adoptant son attitude de charmeur.

De son côté, June aurait pu s'en aller mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait rester. Elle avait appréciée sa conversation avec ce jeune homme beau et charmant. De plus, se remémorer ses souvenirs lui avait fait du bien. Alors, pour le moment elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter.

Derrière son comptoir, la vendeuse remballa les costumes et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Alors comme ce sont des costumes de marques je vous les fais à 70 dollars chacun.

\- 70 ! Vous ne pourriez pas baisser votre prix, ils me plaisent vraiment et je dois refaire ma garde robe.

June nota avec un certain amusement, que le sourire qu'il utilisait maintenant pour charmer la vendeuse n'était plus celui qu'il avait quand il lui parlait tout à l'heure. Il était plus mécanique, plus artificiel, plus charmeur mais, il marcha visiblement très bien parce que la vendeuse lui répondit en souriant à son tour et en rougissant légèrement.

\- 50 chacun ?

\- 95 pour les deux, dit le jeune homme. Allez, je suis sûr que personne ne les voudra autant que moi.

\- Eh bien d'accord, dit la vendeuse.

Le jeune homme la remercia d'un hochement de tête avec un grand sourire et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste en laine qui se trouvait sur le comptoir pour en sortir un billet de 100 dollars qu'il tendit à la vendeuse. Cette dernière le prit, l'encaissa et lui rendit un billet de 5 dollars. Quand elle lui déposa dans la main, June remarqua ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement et capta son regard sur le billet qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon. June frémit en comprenant que le tout jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle se retrouvait désormais avec seulement 5 dollars en poche, car, elle n'était pas dupe. Ces 100 dollars étaient visiblement la seule chose qui lui restait. C'était pour ça qu'il avait négocié le prix… C'était pour ça qu'il avait essayé de garder 5 dollars… Pour s'acheter un sandwich à manger et après… Le cœur de la vieille dame se pinça. Au lieu de garder ces 100 dollars pour s'acheter à manger, il venait des les griller pour ces costumes qui lui avait tant plu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait en venant ici… Surtout pas. D'autant plus qu'elle lui aurait volontiers donner si elle avait su… June le regarda surveiller la vendeuse qui finissait de remballer les costumes et s'approcha de nouveau de lui en souriant.

\- Dites-moi, vous avez bien un nom ?

\- Neal… Neal Caffrey, répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant à nouveau de son sourire franc. Et vous madame ?

\- June Ellington… Est-ce que cela vous direz de venir prendre un café à la maison ? J'habite à deux pas et j'aurais plein d'autre histoire à vous raconter vous savez ! Si cela vous intéresse bien sûr.

\- Oh, j'en serais ravi Mme Ellington, répondit Neal en enfilant lentement son manteau.

\- Appelez-moi June.

Neal hocha la tête et continua de lui sourire et cette fois, ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais de la fatigue que June capta dans son attitude. Ce garçon si charmant, bien élevé et souriant lui sembla soudainement être dans une situation beaucoup plus précaire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il était triste, fatigué et sans argent, ce qui toucha profondément la vielle dame sans qu'elle puisse vraiment se l'expliquer.

En l'entendant lui proposer un café, Neal ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Déjà, il en avait vraiment besoin et surtout, il était heureux de pouvoir continuer à bavarder avec elle. Ça lui faisait du bien et il oubliait un peu la fatigue qui était en train de s'abattre sournoisement sur lui. Depuis le départ de Kate et son évasion, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi et il était de plus en plus fatigué. Un café avec June lui ferait du bien… A condition, bien entendue, que sa maison se trouve dans son périmètre… Mentalement, il pria pour que ce soit le cas avant de se retourner vers la vendeuse. Neal prit les costumes et remercia l'hôtesse en la gratifiant d'un grand sourire puis, il se tourna vers June.

\- Je vous laisse me servir de guide.

\- Oui, venez, c'est par ici.

June entraîna Neal à l'extérieur. Tout en marchant sur le trottoir ils continuèrent à discuter.

\- Votre vie a dû être fantastique, j'aurais adoré vivre cette période, dit Neal en souriant.

June lui répondit par un hochement de tête et passa son bras sous le sien pour marcher côte à côte. Neal lui sourit et la laissa faire. Ce léger contact humain doux et chaleureux était le premier que quelqu'un faisait envers lui depuis des années et il trouva ça plutôt agréable alors, il laissa son épaule s'appuyer sur celle de June sans la gêner pour autant. En plus, ça lui apportait un peu de chaleur car il commençait à avoir froid.

En le tenant par le bras, June le sentit réprimer un tremblement de froid. Il était à peine plus de 10h du matin et la journée était fraîche. Instinctivement, elle appuya son épaule contre son bras pour lui transmettre un peu de chaleur et, ce fut à cet instant qu'une autre question vint l'inquiéter. Ce jeune homme qu'elle tenait par le bras avec son beau sourire et ses yeux magnétiques n'avait plus que 5 dollars en poche… mais avait-il au moins un endroit où dormir à l'abri ce soir ? Les nuits étaient si froides en ce moment... Chaque jour on apprenait aux informations que des gens mourraient de froid pendant la nuit et l'espace d'un instant, elle trouva insupportable l'idée que cela puisse arriver à Neal… Pourtant, il semblait si démuni… Sous sa veste de laine bouillie, qui devait le tenir un peu au chaud, il ne portait qu'un fin t-shirt blanc à manches courtes. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour lutter contre le froid. Au moins, pensa-t-elle, s'il passait un moment à la maison il pourrait bénéficier de quelques heures au chaud et c'était bien la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Et puis, il y avait des pulls, des écharpes et des gants dans les affaires de Byron… De quoi à le tenir plus au chaud quand il partirait…

June tourna sur Riverside Drive et ils se retrouvèrent en face d'une splendide demeure du début du XXème siècle. Neal bloqua et se figea en voyant que c'était vers cette maison que sa charmante amie l'emmener.

\- C'est le manoir Néo Renaissance Française conçu par William Tuthil l'architecte de Carnegie Hall ?

\- Oh ! S'exclama June admirative. Vous aimez la mode mais aussi l'architecture.

\- J'admire tous les arts, répondit Neal. Cette maison est magnifique ! Elle est unique dans tout Manhattan !

June sourit devant le sourire et l'admiration de Neal. En découvrant la maison, toute sa fatigue semblait s'être envolée et elle ressentait la passion pour l'art qui l'animer. Décidément, il était plein de surprises et cela lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle fit un pas vers la maison et fut étonné qu'il n'avance pas. Avec un sourire, elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Venez Neal.

\- Oh je suis désolé June, pardonnez-moi. Je regardais le détail des sculptures décoratives.

June sourit.

\- Je suis sûr que vous aurez l'occasion de les admirer sous tous les angles plus tard.

Neal lui rendit son sourire et la suivit. Quand elle était entrée dans la friperie, il avait bien vu qu'elle paraissait aisée mais, jamais il ne s'était attendu à se retrouver dans une maison pareille moins d'une heure après. Alors, il gravit les marches du perron et la suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neal et June se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis à la table à manger au fond de l'entrée. Neal avait posé les costumes et sa veste sur une banquette et souriait à son hôtesse.

\- Et c'est là que Frank s'est mis à chanter tout en nous sortant une quinte flush !

Neal émit un léger rire et vit s'approcher la femme de ménage de June qui arriva vers eux en portant un plateau. Elle déposa une tasse de café devant chacun et un grand plateau de pâtisseries, provenant de l'une des boulangeries française new yorkaise les plus chères de toute la ville. Neal la remercia tout en la gratifiant de l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et, sans y penser, posa ses deux mains sur la tasse de café devant lui.

June remarqua son geste et comprit qu'il cherchait à se réchauffer les doigts. C'était le geste instinctif de quelqu'un ayant l'habitude d'avoir froid et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que cet enfant ait l'habitude d'avoir froid et son regard ne se détacha pas de son fin t-shirt blanc.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Neal avec une pointe d'inquiétude non feinte dans la voix.

June se redressa en souriant.

\- Oui… Un autre souvenir, mentit-elle.

\- De Byron ? Demanda Neal en prenant un air sérieux. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire penser à votre deuil. C'est maladroit et inconvenant pour moi de vous forcer à parler de lui.

\- Non, l'arrêta June en posant une main sur son bras. Au contraire, ça me fait beaucoup de bien.

Puis elle ajouta en retirant sa main et en se remettant à sourire.

\- Prenez une pâtisserie. Elles sont excellentes.

Neal regarda les gâteaux et sourit de nouveau.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil mais, le café suffira amplement. J'ai déjà déjeuné ce matin et ce ne serai pas raisonnable mais c'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air délicieuses.

Neal porta sa tasse à café à ses lèvres et June sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se pincer. Il venait clairement de lui mentir et cela la toucha. Au regard qu'il avait lancé sur les gâteaux quand Mary avait déposé le plateau, elle avait su qu'il en avait envie et June savait qu'il n'avait sans doute rien avalé ce matin ni peut-être même hier soir d'ailleurs… Comme elle comprit aussi qu'il avait refusé car il avait peur qu'elle le perce à jour et qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de se servir d'elle… Non, en fait, il l'appréciait et avait peur de la perdre en faisant une maladresse ce qui l'a toucha encore plus. Elle devait l'aider… D'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda June en poussant l'assiette vers lui pour l'encourager à se servir.

\- Oui, vraiment June, répondit Neal en souriant.

Il bu une deuxième gorgée de café et le trouva vraiment parfait. Les gâteaux en face de lui, lui faisait envie mais, il avait la désagréable impression de se servir de la vieille dame et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de l'arnaquer… Pas elle… Elle était si gentille avec lui et ça faisait si longtemps… Pourtant Neal avait envie de ces gâteaux, il n'avait rien avalé depuis les trois bouchées de purée avarié immonde et la pomme qu'il avait eu comme repas la vieille au soir à la prison. La viande étant de couleur suspecte, il ne l'avait même pas touché. Ces gâteaux lui paraissaient vraiment délicieux mais, il ne pouvait pas. Il refusait de se servir d'elle et encore plus de lui révéler sa situation réelle. Il fini son café et posa la tasse en fine porcelaine.

\- Il est vraiment excellent.

\- Ravi qu'il vous plaise, dit June en lui servant une nouvelle tasse sans lui demander. C'est un café italien torréfié. Je le fais venir d'Italie une fois par mois.

Neal la remercia et posa de nouveau ses mains sur sa tasse pour les réchauffer, pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid dans la salle, c'était juste un réflexe… Un réflexe qui plaisait de moins en moins à June. La vieille dame le regarda faire et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle perçut de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Une tristesse plus marquée et plus profonde. Malgré son sourire et son apparente bonne humeur, il n'allait pas bien… Cela se voyait… Et cela la toucha une nouvelle fois car elle n'avait pas envie de le voir triste et accablé. Neal porta la tasse à ses lèvres et June remarqua qu'il venait de réprimer un bâillement. Il était triste mais, il était aussi fatigué… Véritablement fatigué.

Neal observa June lui servir d'office une deuxième tasse de café et lui sourit. De lui-même, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne lui en aurait pas demandé une deuxième mais, il appréciait vraiment qu'elle ait prit cette initiative. Il était bon, très bon même et ça lui faisait du bien. Neal se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas bu un bon café et ses pensées le ramenèrent vers Kate. Un pincement au cœur le brisa quelques secondes mais, il se reprit rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Son hôtesse était charmante et il n'était pas question pour lui de lui montrer qu'il avait de la peine, elle était trop gentille avec lui pour ça. Alors, il se remit à sourire et bu une nouvelle gorgée de café chaud. Quand il reposa sa tasse, ce fut la fatigue qui le terrassa. Neal était réellement de plus en plus fatigué et être assis ici et au chaud, finissait de lui rappeler à quel point il avait besoin de dormir. Distrait, par sa fatigue, il sursauta légèrement quand June posa une nouvelle fois une main sur son bras.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, vous entendre évoquer vos souvenirs ont juste fait remonter certains des miens, répondit Neal en souriant.

\- Je comprends, c'est ça de fréquenter les vieilles dames.

\- Oh mais vous n'êtes pas vieille… Vous êtes magnifique…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un charmeur Neal…

\- Je le pense vraiment.

June continua de lui sourire tendrement et lui demanda tout en pressant plus fort son bras.

\- Dites moi Neal est-ce que ça vous dirais de voir le fameux dressing de Byron ? Il n'y a pas que des costumes. Je suis sûre que je peux vous trouver un pull…

\- Ce serai avec joie mais il ne faut pas vous sentir obligé… murmura Neal qui ne voulait vraiment pas abuser de la gentillesse et de l'hospitalité de son hôtesse.

\- Je n'étais pas non plus obligé de vous inviter mais, cela m'a fait plaisir et puis, quelqu'un en connaissant autant sur Sy Devore doit voir le reste de ces costumes.

Elle conclut la conversation en se levant et en l'entrainant derrière elle en tenant son bras, sans vraiment lui laisser le loisir de refuser. Neal se laissa faire sans grande résistance. Elle était si gentille… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué que quelqu'un lui parle de cette manière : gentiment et en lui souriant.

June fut heureuse de le voir la suivre sans lui opposer de réelle résistance. Les costumes n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour l'emmener à l'étage, elle avait déjà une autre idée en tête.

Ensemble, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage et June poussa une porte avant de rentrer dans une vaste pièce. La chambre d'ami était en fait un appartement en open space grand, lumineux et spacieux donnant sur la terrasse qui courait le long du toit de tout le bâtiment. Une partie du plafond était occupé par une grande verrière. En face de lui sur la droite se trouvait le coin cuisine et la table à manger prenait place non loin d'une grande cheminée surmontée par une glace. Derrière la porte un coin salon avec une grande bibliothèque chargé de livres d'art et de littérature ancienne donnait au fond sur une alcôve dans laquelle se trouvait un lit garni de coussins. Les yeux de Neal bloquèrent sur le lit. Il était si fatigué et cet appartement était magnifique. Il aurait tant aimé s'allonger et fermer les yeux quelques secondes mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

June suivit son regard et capta son air fatigué quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le lit. Il frémit légèrement pour se reprendre et June comprit que c'était au-delà de ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'était pas fatigué, il était épuisé… Totalement épuisé… L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi une nuit complète et cela fini de la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle avait en tête depuis quelques minutes. June le tira donc de sa rêverie et lui indiqua une porte au fond, après la cuisine, qui donnait sur un couloir qui desservait à la fois la salle de bain mais aussi un dressing qui occupait l'espace derrière la grande cheminée. Ce dernier était spacieux et des dizaines de costumes se trouvaient là sous des housses transparentes ainsi que des manteaux, des pulls, des chemises et des chapeaux. June se tourna vers Neal.

\- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Tous ces vêtements sont vraiment magnifiques, dit Neal en les regardant avec de grands yeux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Et comme ils appartenaient tous à mon Byron, je suis sûre qu'ils vous iront tout aussi bien que les deux costumes que vous venez d'acheter à la friperie.

\- Je suis désolé June mais, je ne peux pas vous acheter autre chose aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, murmura June.

Neal se retourna vers elle avec un regard confus qui toucha une nouvelle fois la vieille dame. Visiblement, il était contrarié qu'elle ait comprit la précarité de sa situation.

\- Je veux juste vous faire un cadeau.

En entendant ces mots, Neal tressaillit. June avait comprit que les cinq dollars qu'il sentait au fond de la poche de son pantalon était tout ce qui lui restait avant que le FBI décide de lui donner sa première paye… en espérant qu'il le paye et cela le contrariait. Il n'avait pas voulu lui montrer ce côté-là. June se rapprocha de lui en souriant et posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son bras avant de lui dire avec douceur.

\- Choisissez au moins un pull, je vous l'offre.

\- Merci, mais je ne peux pas accepter, bredouilla Neal visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Allons, vous avez bien faillit me faire tout l'historique de ma maison, c'est juste un cadeau… Je ne veux pas que vous ayez froid ce soir Neal, choisissez un pull.

June vit Neal pâlir, touché par la marque d'attention de la charmante vieille dame à son égard. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas et June caressa doucement son bras en lui demandant.

\- Dites-moi Neal… Avez-vous au moins un endroit pour dormir au chaud cette nuit ?

Debout dans le dressing, face à June, Neal se sentit une nouvelle fois profondément touché par la vieille dame. June le connaissait depuis à peine deux heures mais, elle s'inquiétait déjà de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire preuve de tant de gentillesse ?

\- Oui… Bien sûr… Je… J'ai une chambre à l'hôtel Empire… bredouilla maladroitement Neal.

June le regarda avec de grands yeux effarés. Elle avait du mal à imaginer ce jeune homme aussi charmant et cultivé dans un endroit aussi froid, inconfortable, bruyant, malfamé et délabré. Les chambres étaient sales et males entretenues. La police y faisait des descentes pour ramasser les cadavres des toxicomanes au moins deux fois par semaine, le chauffage ne marchait pas tout le temps. Il y avait régulièrement des fusillades et des règlements de compte. Une balle perdue pouvait trouer une cloison et… Non, c'était impossible pour June de l'imaginer là-bas, tout seul. Il avait besoin de repos, de calme et de sécurité… Cet hôtel était immonde, le pire de tout le quartier mais, le moins cher aussi pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

Neal vit le regard de June quand il parla de l'hôtel et se sentit mal à l'aise. Avec sa verve d'escroc, il aurait été facile d'embrouiller la vieille dame pour se faire inviter dans cette maison mais, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire ça, pas à elle… Elle avait été trop gentille avec lui sans savoir qui il était. Alors Neal, opta pour une autre des choses dans laquelle il excellait… La fuite… Le jeune homme tourna donc les talons en bredouillant.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger mais je dois y aller. Merci pour tout June.

Il sortit du dressing et June s'élança à sa poursuite, bien décidé à l'empêcher de fuir. Elle le rattrapa par un bras prêt de la table à manger et il s'immobilisa avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Neal… Non… Ne partez pas, je vous en prie. Cet hôtel n'est pas pour vous. Je vois bien que vous avez besoin de repos et de calme. Si vous le voulez je peux vous louer cet appartement.

Neal sursauta, surpris de sa proposition et détailla l'appartement autours de lui. C'était un havre de paix comme il en avait besoin mais, il ne pouvait pas accepter son offre.

June le vit se figer avec un air étonné avant d'observer l'appartement autour de lui avec envie, comme elle vit aussi son visage devenir triste quand il baissa les yeux au sol.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis désolé, murmura doucement le jeune homme avant d'ajouter. Vous savez… J'aimerais accepter votre offre June… sincèrement… mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez. Je m'excuse pour le dérangement. Vous méritez un locataire bien mieux que moi…

June sentit maintenant de la souffrance dans sa voix tremblante et elle se rapprocha de lui pour poser ses deux mains sur ses bras tout en lui demandant d'une voix apaisante et douce.

\- Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi dites-vous ça Neal ? Pourquoi je mériterais mieux qu'un jeune homme au magnifique sourire cultivé, drôle et intelligent ?

\- Parce que ce n'est qu'une façade, répondit tristement Neal en remontant la jambe gauche de son pantalon.

Les yeux de June découvrirent le bracelet électronique à sa cheville qui clignotait en vert et lui sourit.

\- D'accord… Venez donc par là, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire tous les deux.

Elle le prit par un bras et Neal fut étonné qu'elle ne le rejette pas comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne de censé… De plus en plus fatigué, Neal se laissa faire et elle l'entraina jusqu'au canapé où elle le fit asseoir en face d'elle tout en lui souriant.

\- D'accord Neal… Je sais ce que vous portez à la cheville, maintenant je veux connaître l'histoire.

\- L'histoire ?

\- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un criminel, répondit tristement le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

\- Ça je ne le crois pas. Parlez-moi… L'encouragea June en serrant doucement son bras.

Neal redressa la tête vers June et croisa son regard. Il y avait tant de compassion et de gentillesse dans ses mots et son attitude que, subitement, tout eu envie de sortir…

\- Je viens de sortir de prison. J'ai fais quatre ans pour avoir contrefait des obligations.

\- Faussaire et amateur d'art, murmura June en souriant.

\- Alors juste faussaire pour la justice, lui répondit Neal d'un air malicieux qui voulait en dire long. Mais c'est vrai que j'aime l'art, les artistes et la littérature… J'ai toujours aimé ce milieu mais, je n'étais pas né pour avoir le droit de m'en approcher… J'ai toujours aimé peindre et rapidement je me suis rendu compte que mes faux pouvaient ressembler à des vrais alors… J'ai basculé… Le FBI m'a traqué pendant quatre ans avant que Peter ne m'arrête.

\- Peter ?

\- Peter Burke… Il est chef d'unité au FBI, ici à New York à la division des Crimes en Col Blanc et… paradoxalement je crois aussi que c'est un ami ou une sorte d'ami.

\- C'est rare ce genre de relation avec la personne qui vous arrête.

\- Je le respecte. C'est quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête et il sait que je ne fais pas de mal aux gens.

\- Ça vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire Neal… ça se voit que vous êtes un gentil, mon garçon.

Neal frémit en entendant June lui donner un surnom aussi affectueux et se mettre à le tutoyer. Etrangement, ça lui faisait du bien de parler…

\- Donc vous avez fais 4 ans de prison.

\- Oui… Enfin presque… Je… Je me suis évadé à trois mois de la fin de ma peine, murmura dans un souffle Neal. Peter m'a retrouvé une deuxième fois et ils m'en ont remis pour quatre ans de plus mais… Peter a réussie à négocier avec le bureau pour me faire sortir afin que je devienne son consultant criminel… D'où le bracelet… Avec ses trois kilomètres de périmètre.

June pencha la tête vers Neal en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous évadé ?

Sa question sembla le toucher et elle le sentit frémir sous ses mains. Cette question lui faisait mal. Le jeune homme mit plusieurs secondes à lui répondre et June se rendit compte subitement qu'il était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer mais il se maitrisa et murmura.

\- Kate… Elle est venue me dire adieu en prison mais je sais qu'elle est en danger.

\- Qui est Kate ?

\- La femme de ma vie… Moi j'étais enfermé et elle… pendant ce temps elle était en danger… Je n'ai pas pu la protéger et maintenant elle est je ne sais où… Perdue…

A l'évocation du souvenir de la femme qu'il aimait, les larmes de Neal furent plus difficiles à contenir et l'une d'elles roula sur sa joue. June comprit d'où venait la profonde tristesse qu'elle avait ressentit un peu plus tôt pendant leur discussion sur Byron et tendit la main pour la poser sur sa joue et prendre une partie de sa peine. Neal frémit et eu un réflexe de recul spontané qui fini de briser le cœur de la vieille dame assise en face de lui. Il avait eu peur… peur de recevoir une gifle comme le ferait quelqu'un habitué aux coups… Il ne pouvait pas avoir subit ça… Pas lui… Il ne méritait pas ça… Elle plaqua sa main sur sa joue et essuya sa larme en lui souriant.

\- Ça va aller mon garçon.

Neal sentit la main de June se poser sur sa joue et frémit. Son premier mouvement fut de refuser le contact mais, finalement, il se laissa faire. Le jeune homme se sentait mal de plus en plus mal et chaque marque d'affection ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tente de lui faire peur ou de l'éloigner de moi mais je dois la retrouver. Je l'aime tellement… Kate est toute ma vie… Elle est la seule raison qui m'a fait tenir pendant ces quatre ans, ajouta Neal… Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et je ne peux laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal… J'ai besoin d'elle.

Une autre larme coula sur sa joue et June l'essuya une nouvelle fois du bout des doigts.

Neal se tut, attendant une réaction de June et imaginant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver sous le même toit qu'un criminel qui venait tout juste de sortir de prison. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui cacher pour continuer à venir la voir mais c'était trop tard. Elle était si douce mais il allait la perdre. Neal serra les poings pour ne pas se mettre réellement à pleurer.

June laissa sa main sur sa joue, le sentant trembler nerveusement pour tenter de se contenir. Il était subitement si pâle.

\- Donc vous vous êtes évadé par amour.

\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps qui lui arrive quelque chose sans rien faire.

\- Et vous en êtes sorti là ? Vous ne retournez pas en prison ?

Non, pas pour le moment, mais cela ne change rien au fait que je sois un criminel.

June retira sa main de sa joue en soupirant d'aise, heureuse au fond d'elle-même que le charmant jeune homme ne retourne plus en prison. Il avait déjà perdu quatre ans de sa vie là dedans et c'était bien trop. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ça… Il était si gentil, si bon, si attentionné et surtout si fatigué… L'agent du FBI qui lui avait proposé ce marché avait eu raison. June reprit ses mains entre les siennes et lui sourit.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous avez contrefait des bons et peut-être volé quelques œuvres d'art par ci par là.

Neal fut étonné par son sourire.

\- Rien de bien méchant en somme.

\- Mais… Bredouilla Neal. Je suis un criminel vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Byron l'était aussi, dit June en souriant.

Neal ouvrit de grands yeux et elle ajouta sur le ton de la connivence tout en continuant de sourire.

\- Avant d'être un appartement ce lieu était un tripot clandestin. D'ailleurs vous voyez, le miroir au dessus de la cheminée ? Il donne dans le dressing, c'est un miroir sans teint !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et Neal se détendit et se risqua à lui rendre un timide sourire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui ! Croyez-moi, là aussi je pourrais vous en raconter des histoires… Ecoutez-moi Neal, ton passé, comme votre traceur ne me dérange pas. Vous êtes comme mon Byron, peut-être un criminel mais, avec de l'honneur et des principes. Je le vois dans votre regard. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais et ce bracelet à votre cheville ne me dérange pas. Alors, je vous le demande à nouveau. Voulez-vous rester ici, avec moi ? Cette maison est grande et vide… Je suis tellement seule !

Neal dévisagea la vieille dame d'un air incrédule. Il venait de lui expliquer la partie la plus noire de sa vie et celle-ci semblait sincèrement se moquer de ce que cela inclue. Elle n'avait peur ni de son passé de criminel, ni de son bracelet électronique et elle le regardait toujours en souriant… comme un ange… C'était si tentant d'accepter son offre et de se laisser porter par le moment mais, il avait d'autres contraintes. Alors il serra les mains de June qui tenaient toujours les siennes et lui dit.

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais vraiment adoré pouvoir accepter votre offre mais je ne pense pas avoir le moyen de le louer. Je ne suis pas à l'hôtel Empire par hasard. Le Bureau a fait un calcul simple. Incarcéré je coûte à la collectivité 700 dollars par mois et c'est donc tout ce qu'ils ont accepté de mettre dans mon loyer.

\- 700 ! Mais ça me va ! Répondit joyeusement June.

Neal la regarda avec un ait hébété.

\- Attendez, ce n'est pas possible vous pouvez au moins rajouter un 0 pour un appartement comme celui-là

\- Neal, essayez donc de comprendre… Je préfère avoir un locataire qui me plaît plutôt qu'un locataire qui paie cher ! Et je pense avoir trouvé mon locataire idéal !

\- Oh June, c'est très gentil mais je ne peux pas vous demander de faire ça, dit Neal avec des regrets dans la voix.

\- Bien sûr que si mon garçon ! Disons alors que pour compléter ton loyer vous devrez me rendre quelques petits services de temps en temps ! Comme s'occuper de mon chien quand je ne suis pas là ou laver la voiture… ça vous direz ça Neal ?

Neal dévisagea June et comprit qu'elle était sincère. Elle voulait qu'il s'installe chez elle, ici, dans cet appartement magnifique. Alors il sourit et hocha la tête en frémissant.

\- Oui… Dans ces conditions j'accepte… Je veux bien rester ici !

\- Magnifique ! S'exclama June en se penchant vers Neal.

La vieille dame ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le serra fermement dans ses bras. Comme pour sa main sur sa joue, le premier réflexe de Neal fut de frémir en entendant un coup mais, June se contenta de le serrer plus fort contre elle en disant.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu acceptes mon offre, mon garçon… Répondit June en se mettant à le tutoyer comme si elle parlait à un membre de sa famille. Du coup cela va s'en dire que le dressing est maintenant ton entière garde-robe ! Prends-y ce que tu veux.

Neal était de plus en plus bouleversé par la douceur et les gestes de June à son égard. Alors, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et, subitement, il relâcha toute la fatigue qui s'était accumulée sur ses épaules au cours des dernières années. Il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler et bredouilla un rapide merci avant de se mettre à pleurer.

June le sentit frémir une fraction de seconde avant qu'il se mettre à pleurer et le serra plus fort contre elle. Il avait accumulé tant de douleur et de fatigue, c'était normal qu'il finisse par craquer et elle apprécia que se soit dans ses bras. La vieille dame posa une main sur sa tête et lui murmura avec affection tout en le berçant contre elle.

\- Allez ce n'est pas grave mon garçon, tout va finir par s'arranger, tu verras… Tout ira bien désormais…

Neal ne répondit pas et continua à pleurer, évacuant sa peine et sa fatigue dans les bras de cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine mais qui était en train de le sauver en lui sortant la tête de l'eau.

June caressa légèrement le dos du jeune homme pour tenter de l'apaiser doucement mais il semblait avoir tellement mal. Alors elle continua à lui susurrer des mots apaisants et subitement se rendit compte que cela faisait sans doute quatre ans que personne ne l'avait serré dans ses bras. Cela la peina parce qu'il paraissait si sensible, totalement à fleur de peau et juste en demande d'un peu d'affection, chose qu'il avait du cruellement lui manquer dans sa jeunesse, comprit-elle dans la foulée… Cette nouvelle constatation, la conforta dans ses choix. Il avait besoin d'un lieu comme celui-ci, un lieu calme où il serait aimé… Pour le moment, elle se contenta donc de continuer à le bercer. Il souffrait et il avait besoin d'évacuer tout ça… toute cette douleur qui lui vrillait les tripes. June le serra plus fort et murmura à son oreille avec douceur.

\- Calme-toi mon petit… Je suis là maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi Neal… Je suis là…

Subitement, en prononçant ces quelques mots, la vieille dame comprit que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Cela faisait deux ans, jour pour jour que Byron l'avait quitté et le destin venait de la conduire là… Vers ce jeune homme charmant, cultivé et brisé qui avait besoin d'un peu d'amour pour remonter la pente et elle était prête à lui donner, comme elle en donnerait à son fils… Oui, c'était ça… Ce jeune homme qu'elle tenait dans les bras pourrait très bien être son fils… Par certains côtés, il ressemblait tellement à Byron mais, il portait aussi tant de souffrance en lui. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux en un geste maternel avant de lui murmurer.

\- Tout ira bien maintenant Neal… Ne t'en fais pas… Tout ira bien… Je suis là mon enfant… Cesse de trembler…

Puis, June sourit en remerciant mentalement Byron pour l'avoir aider à trouver le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu et qui allait lui permettre de se remettre enfin à vivre…

Neal frémit et mit de longues minutes à essayer de s'arrêter de pleurer sans pouvoir y parvenir. Il avait mal, tellement mal mais, en même temps, il était si reconnaissant envers June qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer totalement.

Finalement, il lui fallut bien plus de vingt minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et arrêter de trembler et de pleurer. Maladroitement, il se redressa en se retirant des bras de June et essuya rapidement ses yeux rougis par ses larmes en bredouillant.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit June en lui souriant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux et sur sa joue en un geste maternel qui toucha Neal. Je comprends… Tu avais besoin que ça sorte et puis… Tu as l'air si fatigué mon garçon. Prends donc un bain pour te détendre et repose-toi… Je reviendrais te voir vers 12h30.

Neal aurait voulu la remercier ou dire tout simplement quelque chose mais il en était incapable alors il hocha simplement la tête. June lui sourit et se leva en posant sa main sur épaule avant de se pencher et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front en murmurant.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es chez toi ici maintenant.

Puis, elle sortit de l'appartement en le laissant seul pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Neal frémit et regarda autour de lui, encore bouleversé par tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver depuis ce matin. La vie lui avait apprit à de multiples reprises qu'il ne fallait pas avoir foi en l'être humain mais, en seulement deux heures, June Ellington venait de lui prouver exactement le contraire. Neal essuya une dernière larme qui coulait sur sa joue et se leva du canapé en chancelant, encore bouleversé par toutes les émotions qui venaient de se déchaîner en lui. Il mit quelques secondes pour se stabiliser puis, traversa l'appartement pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Il commença à se dévêtir, jetant ses habits qui sentaient la prison sur le sol et se glissa dans la baignoire. Quand l'eau chaude du bain glissa sur lui, il ferma les yeux quelques minutes pour profiter de ce moment. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de rêver.

De sa chambre, en dessous de l'appartement, June écouta Neal se faire couler un bain et sourit. En se levant ce matin, la vieille dame ne se s'attendait pas à faire une rencontre comme celle-là et surtout, elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver un peu de vie dans une maison devenue aussi silencieuse et triste depuis deux ans. Elle l'écouta profiter de son bain une bonne demi-heure, se disant qu'il lui fallait bien ça pour enlever l'odeur de la prison puis, il sortit et elle espéra qu'il avait décidé de s'allonger un peu.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Neal sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette drapée autour de la taille et entra dans le dressing. Il laissa échapper un soupir et sourit avant de prendre un pantalon de pyjama sur une pile à la droite du placard. Il l'enfila rapidement et retourna dans l'appartement. Abandonnant sa serviette sur le dos d'une chaise, il s'approcha de l'évier et se tira un verre d'eau qu'il bu d'un trait avant de tourner la tête vers le lit. Il était si fatigué. June viendrait le réveiller dans une heure et quelques minutes de sommeil ne pouvaient que lui faire du bien. Alors, il traversa la salle et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit moelleux, au milieu des coussins. Il s'enfonça en soupirant de plaisir et observa les plafonds, se repassant mentalement ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait mit un pied à la friperie. C'est là que la fatigue le rattrapa et qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Une heure plus tard, June donna deux petits coups à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse, alors, elle entra doucement dans la pièce. Le déjeuner était prêt et elle aurait aimé que son nouveau locataire descende en profiter mais, elle se ravisa instantanément quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit. Neal était allongé sur le côté, face à elle et il dormait à poing fermé. Elle se rapprocha discrètement et sourit. Le jeune homme avait enfilé un bas de pyjama mais était resté torse nu. Il était allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur les draps, la fatigue l'ayant vraisemblablement terrassée avant qu'il n'ait eu la force de se glisser en dessous. Son visage était détendu et paisible. La vieille dame savait qu'elle aurait du le réveiller mais, elle n'en eu pas le courage. Il semblait avoir tant d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. Alors, June se contenta de tirer le dessus de lit à ses pieds et le recouvrit pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Au passage, elle ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ses côtes un peu trop saillantes. Il lui manquait cinq ou six kilos pour qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme. Elle fini de remonter le dessus de lit sur ses épaules et, dans un geste maternel, se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de lui caresser la joue en disant.

\- Repose-toi bien mon enfant.

Puis, elle sortit de l'appartement sans faire de bruit et referma doucement la porte, satisfaite de le savoir aussi détendu. Il était bien… Il était en sécurité loin de cet effroyable hôtel Empire.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Il était presque 19 heures lorsque June se décida à monter de nouveau voir ce que faisait Neal. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle sourit en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il était toujours dans la même position, allongé à moitié recroquevillé sur le côté, les bras glissés sous son oreiller. June aurait voulu le laisser continuer à dormir mais, il devait quand même avoir des choses à faire d'ici le lendemain et surtout, il n'allait pas reprendre les quelques kilos qui lui manquaient s'il sautait tous les repas ! Alors, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit à ses côtés et secoua doucement son épaule.

\- Neal ! Il faut se réveiller ! Neal !

Elle pensait ne pas avoir été trop brusque mais, le jeune homme se redressa en sursaut se demandant où il se trouvait. June posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura.

\- Calme-toi Neal !

Elle tenta de l'apaiser mais, la panique de Neal était réelle et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il remette ses idées en place. Il sembla retrouver un peu son calme et elle murmura.

\- Doucement Neal. Tu es à la maison.

\- Désolé… A la maison, marmonna Neal en se redressant assis sur son lit un peu perdu.

Toutefois, Neal reprit rapidement le contrôle de lui-même et regarda autour de lui avant de sourire à June avec son beau sourire franc qu'elle avait vu dés la première seconde à la friperie.

\- Je n'ai donc pas rêvé ?

\- Eh non, dis June. Je suis toujours là !

\- Mais quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Neal en voyant le ciel déjà noir à travers les baies vitrées.

\- 19 heures.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé avant ?

\- Parce que tu avais besoin de sommeil mon garçon… J'imagine qu'on ne dort pas beaucoup en prison, surtout si on se fait du soucis pour la femme qu'on aime.

Neal lui sourit et elle comprit qu'elle avait raison.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux, lui répondit Neal.

June su que c'était vrai parce que son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleur et ce ne fut que maintenant qu'elle réalisa à quel point il était blanc et fatigué ce matin. Ce repos lui avait réellement fait du bien.

\- Bien, alors dans ce cas, sache que le diner est servit tous les soir vers 20 heures et que tu ne pourras pas t'y soustraire, au moins ce soir, parce que je compte te présenter ma petite fille, Cindy, qui restera avec nous quelques jours. Comme il est déjà presque 19 heures, tu as tout juste le temps de passer par cet hôtel minable pour prendre les affaires que tu pourrais encore avoir laisser là-bas et écrire un mot à ton agent du FBI pour qu'il sache où te trouver demain matin.

Neal sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Merci pour tout June.

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Oh si, ça compte tellement pour moi.

\- N'en parlons plus mon grand.

\- Merci, répéta quand même Neal en se penchant pour prendre June dans les bras.

La vieille dame se laissa faire, touché par le fait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas et lui rendit son étreinte en murmurant.

\- Je te jure que tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier mon enfant. Allez maintenant dépêche-toi.

Elle se leva et le laissa se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, June le vit passer rapidement dans les escaliers en la saluant de la main tout en faisant un grand sourire.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

June le regarda sortir de la maison en souriant. Il était adorable. Si seulement Byron était encore là, il l'aurait aimé tout de suite…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Neal revint moins d'une heure plus tard et partagea le dîner de June et de sa petite fille Cindy qui apprécièrent véritablement l'arrivée du jeune homme charmant et cultivé dans leur maison.

Une fois le repas terminé, Neal remercia poliment ses deux hôtesses et monta à l'appartement… L'appartement repensa-t-il… Son appartement… Cela le rendait heureux. June lui avait donné un véritable chez soit calme et sécuritaire… Tout ce qu'il n'avait plus depuis très longtemps… Alors oui, pour le moment Neal était heureux. June était une femme adorable et qui n'avait pas changé son avis sur lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Elle était naturellement bonne et généreuse. Pleurer dans ses bras et sentir ses mains réconfortantes autour de lui, avaient fait à Neal tellement de bien. Personne n'avait agit comme ça avec lui auparavant… Pas même Kate, mais, le jeune homme s'était appliqué du mieux qu'il avait pu à ne jamais lui montrer quand il était trop triste ou fatigué… D'un pas leste, il arriva au dernier étage et entra dans la pièce avant de bloquer une nouvelle fois sur le même sentiment qui l'habitait depuis ces dernières secondes, un frisson le parcouru mais ce n'était pas de la peur, il était vraiment heureux… Et cela changeait réellement tout… Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, malgré la disparition de Kate, le traceur à sa cheville et le contrat avec Peter, Neal était heureux… Mentalement, il rectifia le dernier point. Travailler avec Peter n'était pas quelque chose de négatif. Dés leur première rencontre, quelque chose s'était passé entre le jeune homme et l'agent du FBI… Neal l'appréciait. Trop disait Kate… Mais la perspective de travailler avec lui était réjouissante. Tout en réfléchissant, Neal se déshabilla et plia soigneusement ses habits qu'il déposa sur la chaise à côté du lit avant d'enfiler son bas de pyjama. Malgré le fait qu'il avait dormit une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il se sentait encore fatigué. Il devait avoir un nombre impressionnant d'heure de sommeil à rattraper. Alors, il se glissa sous les couvertures et se recroquevilla en boule sur lui-même avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant de plaisir.

June, était seule et observait son employée de maison finir de débarrasser la table de la salle à manger quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la veste en laine bouillie de Neal qui était resté sur la banquette au bas des escaliers. En souriant, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et la prit pour lui monter après avoir dit à Mary de ne pas finir son service trop tard. Cette dernière la remercia chaleureusement, June était vraiment quelque d'adorable même avec son personnel.

Elle monta les escaliers et, donna deux petits coups discrets à la porte de la chambre qui n'obtinrent pas de réponse. Légèrement inquiète pour son nouveau pensionnaire, la vieille dame ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'appartement. Elle tourna la tête et le découvrit déjà allongé dans le lit, les yeux clos, il dormait. June sourit et posa la veste sur le dossier du canapé avant de se diriger vers lui sans faire de bruit. Neal semblait dormir paisiblement mais, elle remarqua qu'il était replié sur lui en position fœtale et cela la toucha. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même comme dans une tentative désespérée de garder la chaleur de son corps… Comme s'il devait dormir dans une pièce sombre, froide et humide… Comme il avait dû dormir pendant quatre ans en prison voire plus pensa-t-elle. Cela la toucha et June se sentit une nouvelle fois triste pour le jeune homme pour lequel elle avait eu un véritable coup de foudre maternel… Oui, c'était ça en fait… Un étrange coup de foudre qui avait réveillé en elle tous ses instincts de mère, mais elle l'aimait déjà tellement son petit garçon.

Ce fut à cet instant que Neal se mit à gémir et que la vieille dame remarqua de la souffrance et de la douleur sur les traits de son visage endormie. Elle comprit qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve et qu'il souffrait... Son cœur se serra… Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir mal… Instinctivement, June fit le tour du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures pour s'allonger dans le dos de Neal avant de passer son bras droit sous sa tête en murmurant.

\- Doucement mon petit, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je suis là maintenant, Neal.

Elle continua de lui caresser doucement la joue et les cheveux de sa main gauche et le vit se détendre. Il allait mieux. Un tremblement le parcourut et Neal ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il perçut fut une main douce et rassurante sur joue et quelqu'un dans son dos. Puis, il vit le bras de June et entendit sa voix. Elle venait de le tirer de son cauchemar. Elle était là, prêt de lui, comme cet après-midi. Neal se détendit complètement et étira son corps pour s'allonger normalement en laissant sa tête se pencher en arrière pour se caler un peu plus dans les bras de son hôtesse. Il aimait le côté rassurant de sa présence… Elle était si douce… si apaisante…

June sourit en le voyant faire, touchée par cette petite marque de confiance. Neal avait reculé pour se mettre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme avait définitivement besoin d'affection et elle était prête à lui en donner. Sa main quitta sa joue et se posa sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme frémit et se tourna doucement sur le dos. Son regard bleu acier rencontrant celui de sa logeuse. June lui sourit et caressa de nouveau sa joue dans un geste maternelle.

\- Tu devrais dormir, tu sais, dit-elle. Demain la journée va être longue et les enjeux importants

Neal sourit et lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je sais que tu es perdu et que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi. Je veux être cette personne car je sais que tu le mérite mon garçon.

\- Mais, vous ne me connaissez pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si… Tu es mon fils Neal.

Le jeune homme fut soufflé par cette réponse qui lui parue sincère et spontanée. Il frémit et une larme coula sur sa joue. June l'essuya d'un doigt en souriant et Neal se redressa sur un coude en finissant de se tourner pour lui faire face. June lui sourit en désignant son épaule.

\- Allez, viens mon garçon.

Neal comprit ce qu'elle lui proposait et après une légère hésitation, il se rallongea et posa sa tête sur son épaule, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine. June sourit et murmura.

\- Allez ferme les yeux, dors mon petit.

Neal frémit et se blottit plus profondément dans ses bras pendant que son corps se détendit. Les battements de cœur forts et réguliers de June contre son oreille, lui apportèrent un bien-être immédiat. Il sentit son bras gauche s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent pendant que June le serrait plus fort contre elle sans rien dire. En réponse à sa douceur, Neal se blottit un peu plus contre sa bienfaitrice. Paisible pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir dans les bras de cette mère de cœur qu'il avait attendu plus de 30 ans. Il se sentait si bien. L'avenir était encore incertain mais au moins quelqu'un avait l'air de l'aimer pour ce qu'il était et cela le rassurer…

June le regarda s'endormir dans ses bras et sourit avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Depuis la première fois depuis deux ans, elle s'endormit sans penser à sa tristesse et à sa solitude mais en regrettant une fois de plus que Byron ne soit pas là ils se seraient aimé toute de suite…


End file.
